Joyeux Anniversaire, Nott
by Olia
Summary: Malfoy va organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour ce garçon excentrique qui a refusé de faire parti de sa bande, qu'est Nott. Mais cette action est-elle purement altruiste ou cache-t-elle une supplique plus profonde ? One Shot, sans yaoi.


**Joyeux anniversaire, Nott**

Auteur : Olia

Titre : Joyeux anniversaire, Nott.

Fiction : One Shot

Résumé : Malfoy va organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour ce garçon excentrique qui a refusé de faire partis de sa bande, qu'est Nott. Mais cette action est-elle purement altruiste ou cache-t-elle une supplique plus profonde ? One Shot, sans yaoi.

Genre : Humour

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Mais un jour…

Bonne lecture.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

La question était posée de manière brutale, froide, tranchante. Théodore Nott n'était pas vraiment réputé pour son sens de l'humour, et quiconque aurait eu affaire à ses yeux furibonds en cet instant précis aurait pris la fuite sans demander son reste. Mais Pansy Parkinson n'était pas vraiment « quiconque », et l'unique héritier de la famille Nott le savait. Pour la forme, il avait armé son regard tu-vas-mourir-si-tu-n'as-pas-une-bonne-excuse, mais le résultat n'avait pas été très probant.

- Un anniversaire, Théo.

- Théodore.

- Oui, oui, Théo, donc qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense que mon prénom est Théodore, Parkinson.

- Oh, très bien, _Théodore_. Alors, ça te plaît ?

- Non.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de la jeune Serpentarde. Théodore, lui, avait troqué sa mimique hautaine et butée contre un masque d'impassibilité on ne peut plus neutre. Il ne comprenait pas quelle mouche avait piqué la joyeuse bande de Serpentards menée par Malfoy. Dès le début de sa première année il avait mis les choses au clair avec ce petit fils à papa : il n'avait pas l'intention de faire le larbin, pas plus qu'il ne voulait souffrir de quelconques railleries puériles de la part de quelque Serpentard que ce soit. L'ombre de papa Nott avait fait le reste. De réputation, la famille Nott était respectable chez les Serpentard, ça avait suffit à Malfoy pour qu'il lui fiche la paix.

Alors pourquoi donc, soudainement, voyait-on, en plein mois d'Août (délicieux moment durant lequel Théodore n'avait pas à supporter la présence de ces petits imbéciles vaniteux), dans le salon du manoir Nott une arborescence de festivité et d'invités tous plus Sang-Pur les uns que les autres, le tout présent pour fêter … Son anniversaire ?

Nott toisa un Malfoy goguenard.

- Mon père est-il au courant de cette petite fête, Malfoy ?

- Aaaah, en fait… Non.

- Parfait.

Comme il s'en doutait, les festivités étaient clandestines. Théodore n'avait pas encore tous les pouvoirs et toute l'autorité nécessaire pour ordonner à son manoir de jeter les indésirables dehors. Mais son père saurait remédier à cette petite entrave simplement juvénile, et comme le jeune homme doutait fortement qu'une fête se fasse tranquillement sous son toit sans son accord, il lui suffisait d'aller l'informer du désagrément.

Théodore esquissa un premier mouvement vers la porte, mais soudain, il stoppa son geste. Quelque chose clochait.

- Et est-ce que je peux savoir comment est-ce que vous êtes entrés dans ce manoir, si vous n'avez reçu aucune autorisation ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il existe des sorts qui, normalement, écartent les importuns.

- En fait, Théo… commença Pansy Parkinson.

- _Théodore_.

- Oooh, oui, bon. C'est ton grand-père qui nous a aidés.

- Mon Grand-p… Le vieux fou ?

Le visage de marbre qu'il avait façonné avec tant de soin et d'attention durant ce dernier quart d'heure explosa en mille morceaux, laissant place à une incrédulité fort peu dissimulée. Ces crétins avaient réussit à connaître l'existence de son grand-père, un espèce d'hurluberlu persuadé de l'égalité de tout un chacun et du fait que tout le monde devait s'aimer. Pire que Dumbledore. Bordel.

- Oh, c'est très mal de parler comme ça de son grand-père, Nott, susurra Malfoy, il est très gentil.

- La gentillesse n'est pas le problème, Malfoy, si tel était le cas, tu serais déjà un gibier de potence. Si vous avez été jusqu'à soudoyer mon grand-père pour entrer dans ce manoir et me faire un pseudo anniversaire, c'est que vous avez autre chose derrière la tête, et je veux savoir quoi.

- Comme tu es cruel, s'écria Parkinson d'une voie faussement navrée, alors qu'on voulait te faire plaisir…

- Tu constateras que ce n'est pas franchement réussit.

- Bon ça suffit.

Blaise, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, se leva pour faire face à un Théodore plus réticent et dubitatif que jamais.

- Je te l'avais dit que ça marcherai pas, Draco, cingla le grand noir, mais bon, on aura essayé. Nott…

- Mmmh ?

- Pour faire simple, Malfoy pense que tu peux nous aider.

Le regard de Théodore se durcit. Quand bien même, par le plus grand des hasards, il accepterait d'apporter son aide au groupe de petits crétins qui lui faisaient face, il ne voyait pas en quoi leur comportement était censé le pousser à leur accorder ne serait-ce que quelques minutes supplémentaire de son temps.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ecoute au moins la proposition, Nott, il y a quelques chances pour que ça te plaise.

- Tu veux dire, autant que cette fête d'anniversaire ?

- Arrêtes tes sarcasmes et écoute. Est-ce que ça te plairait d'avoir de la chance liquide ? Une chance telle que tout te réussirait sans que tu aies à faire le moindre effort ?

Théodore regarda Blaise de ses yeux bleus perçant. Il savait déjà où ils voulaient en venir. Mais accepter leurs propositions le taraudait. Il n'avait pas envie de faire plaisir à ces petits crétins vaniteux. Encore moins d'apporter son aide… Mais en même temps…

- La potion de Felix Felicis…

- Wouaooo ! T'as tout de suite deviné, Théo, s'exclama Parkinson, c'est fou, quelle agilité mentale !

- Et pourquoi avoir spécialement besoin de mon aide ? Répliqua Nott, ignorant avec superbe la réplique niaiseuse du seul élément féminin, Malfoy peut le faire seul, non ? Il a les meilleures notes en potion, à ce que je sache.

Malfoy émis un petit rire.

- Je ne suis pas dupe, Nott. Si Snape me corrige avec autant de… laxisme, dirais-je, c'est parce qu'il sait pertinemment que je suis le pire ennemi de Potter. Et comme son affection pour le survivant est aussi élevée que celle d'Hagrid pour un bain moussant…

Crabbe et Goyle qui s'étaient fait oublier jusque là, explosèrent d'un rire tonitruant. Malfoy leur jeta un regard condescendant avant de continuer.

- …Il est clair qu'il cherche à le descendre autant que possible vis-à-vis de moi.

- En revanche, ajouta Blaise, toi, tu es deuxième de la classe en potion.

- Sans être le chouchou de Snape.

- Donc… On peut en conclure que tu es le meilleur.

- Voilà pourquoi on a besoin de ton aide, acheva fièrement le blond.

Théodore réfléchissait aussi vite que possible. La potion de Felix Felicis était, certainement, quelque chose dont on pouvait se servir pour réaliser bien des utopies. Et malgré ses incontestables talents en potion, il était clair qu'il ne pourrait la réaliser seul : certains ingrédients étaient trop durs à trouver… Trop chers, trop rares, ou les deux. En revanche, Malfoy devait pouvoir supplier son père de manière à ce que le bras long de sa famille récupère tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

- Très bien. Mais j'émets plusieurs conditions, déclara Théodore.

- Ca, on s'en doutait, railla Blaise. On t'écoute.

- La première, c'est que je veux savoir à quoi elle vous servira _à chacun_. Et sans mensonges. Si j'ai un doute sur la véracité de vos propos, je me considère comme autorisé à vous faire avaler du veritaserum.

- Ok, fit Malfoy en porte-parole du groupe.

- Deuxièmement, il est hors de question que je partage équitablement cette potion avec ceux qui n'auront pas une utilité quelconque à sa préparation. Et quand bien même en auraient-ils une, le partage se fera en fonction de l'importance de l'aide apportée.

Théodore jeta un regard au groupe lui faisant face. Malfoy avait acquiescé silencieusement à sa deuxième requête, les autres ne bronchaient pas.

- Et pour finir, je veux que vous vidiez immédiatement la pièce de tous ses invités et des artefacts mièvres que vous y avez accrochés.

- On peut garder à manger ? Demanda Goyle, ses petits yeux avides fixés sur les pâtisseries.

Théodore jeta un regard noir au garde du corps de Malfoy, le ramenant ainsi à sa place. Malfoy avait commencé à donner les ordres. La salle se vidait des invités fâcheux et des tables remplies de mets plus riches les uns que les autres.

Enfin, la salle vidée, Malfoy se tourna vers Nott.

- Blaise et moi, nous allons te fournir tous les ingrédients nécessaires à réaliser la potion. En prime, Blaise t'offre la meilleure des cachettes pour la réaliser. On t'apportera notre aide quand tu en auras besoin, mais bien sûr, c'est toi qui réalise la potion.

- Et les trois autres ? Interrogea Théodore en désignant, Crabbes, Goyle et Parkinson du menton.

Malfoy regarda un instant les trois Sepentards désignés par Nott, occupés à compter les pâtisseries qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver.

- Parkinson veut seulement m'aider, elle se fiche totalement d'une potion à partir du moment où ce n'est pas un philtre d'amour. Quant à Crabbes et Goyle… Ils sont trop stupides pour se rendre compte de l'étendue du pouvoir de cette potion. Leur donner quelques gâteaux leur fera oublier jusqu'à son existence.

- Cette potion sera donc à partager en trois ? Interrogea Théodore.

- Exact, dit Blaise qui avait fait disparaître d'un simple coup de baguette magique, les derniers éléments représentatifs des festivités, un tiers chacun.

- Hors de question.

- Comment ça ? Interrogea Malfoy ses yeux réduit à deux fentes suspicieuses.

- Compte tenu de la difficulté des rôles à jouer, je prendrai 40%. Quant à vous, ce sera 30% chacun. Vous vous contentez d'apporter les éléments nécessaires à la confection grâce à vos parents respectifs. Moi, je vais la concevoir, ce qui me prendra bien plus de temps et d'énergie.

- Que fais tu du fait que nous allons t'apporter notre aide, Nott ? Répondit sèchement Blaise.

- Quelle aide pouvez-vous m'apporter ? Me tenir les ingrédients ? Ca ne sera pas suffisant.

Les deux Serpentards se fusillèrent du regard.

- Bon, ça suffit, soupira Malfoy, très bien, Nott, tu auras tes 40%. Mais à une condition. Lorsque nous t'aurons révélés nos intentions vis-à-vis de la potion, tu devras ne jamais la répéter. Je mettrais un sort en place pour ça, et tu devras t'y soustraire sans objection.

- Ca me va. Alors, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de la potion ?

Malfoy poussa un soupir et observa avec beaucoup trop d'attention le rideau vert émeraude qui ornait une des grandes fenêtres de la salle.

- Granger m'a provoqué en duel pour la rentrée.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris que son père était un Mangemort, Théodore Maximus Nott, éclata d'un long rire rauque et garnit d'allégresse.

A tel point que les autres Serpentards s'en allèrent, sans doutes fortement vexés d'avoir réussit l'exploit de faire rire Théodore… A leurs dépends.


End file.
